My knight in shining armor
by Bulrog the god
Summary: A narusaku fic very cheesy and fast


**My knight in shining armor **

**Authers notes: O.k. this is my first fic so please R&R nicely.Oh and I'm **

**making this a oneshot NarutoXSakura enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sakura's pov **

It's been three years since i have seen him.I miss him so much and I can't

get him out of my head.

His sweet smile and outlook on the world.Even after I treated him so badly he still wants to

protect me and make me happy.

But this time I will tell him my love and treat him beter.But how and what if he doesn't feel the

same way.I love that golden yellow hair of his, and the way he never gives up no matter what.

But he thinks I love another so he's trying the other boy named Saskue back. But I don't want him

anymore I want you Naruto Uzumaki. You were always there when I needed help.And I never said thankyou.

But tonight is going to be different. Tonight i'm going to confess my love to you my knight in shining armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto's pov**

Sakura wanted to meet me in private tonight before I go find Saskue tomorow.She said it was important

she.I got on my nice clothes for nothng(Naruto's wearing an expensive blue silk kimono with read spirals.)

if I didn't know beter i'd say she's nervous about the whole thing.But why would she be, it's not like she's confess

anything.

After an hour of waiting Naruto was about to leave until Sakura final showed up wearing a pink kimono.She even had her

tied up(think of Ankos hair),while Naruto just had his slicked back and looked very handsom.Sakura blused after seeing

him.

When I saw sakura blushing while she was looking at me I thought.Sakura's blushing while looking at me is she feeling

ok?That's when she asked if we could go for a walk and I sad sure.While we were walking she grabed my arm and laid

head in the crook of my neck. and looked at me with those beutiful green eyes of hers.And she stated to whisper into

my ear that she wanted me to carrie her bridal style to the nearest hill so we can look at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal pov**

When Naruto and Sakura got to a hill they both sat and stared at the stars and there was complete silence until Sakura

said,"Naruto I love you and only you."Then she leaned in to kiss him when he asked her why. She said that he was

always there for her and she never said thankyou.Naruto was speachless when he heard this he didn't know what to

say. He always thought she loved Saskue and hated him.

She cried saying how pathetic she is asking Naruto to love her back.And that she had always givin him a hard time,

always yelling at him and hitting him sometimes for the most rediculouse resons.while he was listining to her crying he

wraped his arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug until she stopped he said that she was never giving him a

hard time and that he hated to see her cry like that.

That's when she looked at him and he had a small, sad grin on his face. she then closed her eyes and in to him for a

kiss when she did this she fell on top of him, her lips met his and returned her kiss for a more passionet one.

The next morning Naruto left with a group to find and capture saskue.When he was about to leave tsunade appointed

him to jounin rank so he could take the mission, and Sakura gave her gallant knight a kiss and told him to be careful.

Then he and his group left and were gone for afew days that turned into a few weeks that turned into a month all the

while Sakura was worried if she would ever see her knight again. but the following day brought her happieness when

heard of the groups success/return.the had consisted of Sai,Naruto,Negi,Kakashi,Kiba,Shino,Anko,Jeria,Chouji,and

Shikamaru.When Sakura reached the gates the entire group was still alive but badly injured. exept for Naruto who was

just dirty and tired from carying the injured survivers.And Saskue who was wide awake was helping him.But had

explosive tags on his body in case of excape.

When Saskue saw Sakura he looked like he was going run and hug her.However when he saw her running to them

he thought she was going kiss and say how happy she was about seeing hom again.But when she was close enough

she hugged Naruto and kissed him passionatly on the lips and telling her brave warrior how worried she was.Upon

seeing this,Saskue felt his world crumble.Sakura then slaped Saskue and yelled at him for how foolish it was for

him to go to Orochimaru for power.When they got to the hokage towerTsunade had heard about Orochimaru's death

at the hands of Naruto and made him the next sanin.And put Saskue on two years probation.

Then three years later Naruto andSaskura were to get married.And that day was a happy occasion for them and their

friends because this day marked the day the new sanin and his beutiful wife were to be wed.But the villigers were not

since one their prechous uchiha was not appointed the title of sanin and "the demon" did.And two it was

"the demons" wedding.some of the villigers even tried to rune the wedding only to be stopped by Sai's anbu (He's an

anbu captain now).Even if they made it pass the anbu they still had to deal with Anko who was also gaurding the

wedding using her snakes to help.

After the wedding Naruto and Sakura went on their honeymoon to the wave they transfered to because, Naruto was

choosen to be the next mizukage.And joined both wave and leaf together. this made Tsunade very happy since she

passed the power to Naruto who now rules over both countries.

And Sakura is now a lead medic who know has child and is leading a happy life with her knight in shining armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
